A DC brushless motor titled "Pulse Driven Electric Car Motor" was entered into the Disclosure Program Mar. 10, 1993, #32717.
The use of conventional DC or AC motors to operate automobiles is limited due to heavy current drain from storage batteries. One method of reducing the average current is to use pulsed stator power and permanent magnet rotors. A motor design to accomplish this is described herein.